thebladesofoblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:9The Enigma9
Clan News: 8-22-09 Dear Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion. We are sorry for the lack of events. Many things have come up in the lives of clan administration causing us to cancel many events. Our race and tournament events are being put off for the time being. Jack Spiral1 will be hosting a members only event soon, therefore, all f2p members will get 200 eyes and confiscation for the lack of events. Members, with an upcoming event, will get 100. Eyes can be gambled with other users over duels or saved up for staff upgrades (clansman with 1000 eyes will get to use a water staff, representing sapphire, 2000 is earth, then fire, then air following that pattern.) Now for some clan news. ~ Please post anything you may need in Bruxacosmicas request to be ranked up. ~Bruxacosmica has been named Clan Champion. Anyone able to defeat him in combat will get the coveted red gloves of the champion that can be worn as part of the uniform. ~We would like to thank Quarenon for creating the newsletter QBot. Please speak to Quarenon if you have any questions about the bot or speak to me if there is anything you would like to see in next weeks letter. This newsletter system will be sent to remind users of events, send news, and perhaps even some entertainment. If there is anything you would like to put in the newsletter, please post it on my my talk ~Stelercus This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Crossword Puzzle http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/923/greenshot20090825095741.png I made you all a crossword puzzle, with the lack of events. hope it is big enough that you can see it, I am not sure. ~Stelercus. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Race Across Runescape Hello, Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion clan! For our first event, that I hope we can hold Saturday, we are going to go forward with our Race across Runescape event. We will start in the Mind Temple at 1:00 PM EST in world 29. I also require that you all be in the clan chat “TheBladesof0.” The clan chat account will be there to give out uniforms to those that do not have it. After that is done, we will move to the cabbage port cabbage patch. You will be given racing boots, No-Item Checkers, and are asked to wear a voting hat of red or blue. You will be told what color you are to wear at the event. Those with Blue hats will join my clan chat, while the red team will join that of Jack Spiral1. Your team leaders will instruct you from there. After the race, we will all move to the combat portion of the event. We will all be fighting Brux to the death. Anyone able to kill him in combat will get the coveted red gloves for the uniform and the Clan Champion award. If anyone is unable to make it, state so on this events thread. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Reminder: Race Across Runescape Keep in mind that this event is today, Saturday August 29th, at 1:00 PM EST. All information about it is in the previos message. We will be starting in Falador, world 29. the rest of the details will be explaned there if you did not already know http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 14:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator.